vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kawai Hanabi
Summary Kawai Hanabi was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked third in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Hanabi officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch, and is mentored by Kyoko Shirayuki. After collecting enough points, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Sometime later, Hanabi starts to stay in the Garden Worth, a lodging for Keijo players. She meets Saya Kogatana who is the niece of the owner, and becomes good friends with her. Hanabi and Saya then reunite with Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata as they also start to stay in the Garden Worth. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kawai Hanabi, Hanabin Origin: Keijo!!!!!!!! Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, A-Rank Keijo Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat-skilled in Keijo, Pressure Points, Healing Attack Potency: Building level (Beat Nozomi Kaminashi) Speed: Supersonic+ (Rushed to Nozomi before she could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Beat other skilled Keijo players) Durability: Building level (Can take attacks from people on her level) Stamina: High. Can fight opponents on her level without much fatigue. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rapid Movement: Due to her experience in Softball before trying Keijo, Hanabi mastered rapid movements. Including one of movements that allows her to reach her opponent at a very close distance by only taking one step. Originally it's used in both Softball and Baseball to outwit the batter to hit the ball. However, Hanabi utilizes this in Keijo to get closer to her opponents. * Fatality Attacks: Hanabi mastered the pressure points. As such, Hanabi is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her butt and chest. So far, Hanabi is seen to be able to target these spots properly: ** Jaw: She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. ** Solar Plexus: To interfere with breathing. ** Nape: Another way to stop the opponents' movement. ** Heart Break: Hanabi is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. When she tried it on Kaya Sakashiro, it has no effect, as Kaya claims that her attack feels like mosquito bites. * Boob Slap: A simple trick uses by Hanabi to outwit her opponent by clapping her boobs together in front of the opponent's face. * Butt Guillotine: A technique with a massive power focused on her butt. Hanabi jumps to target her opponents' nape to behead them by using her butt. * Hammer Hip: This is one of Hanabi's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. * Double Butt Bridge: A combination technique she performed alongside Rin Rokudo. They line up parallel to each other and thrust their butts in an outward, curving motion. * Boob Pressure Points: Boob Soul: By pressing her nipples into the body of her teammate, Hanabi is able to reinvigorate them. On the final match of the East-West War, Hanabi uses this on Nozomi, refreshing Nozomi into her best condition. As such, Nozomi is later able to use 100% of her strength. * Butt Pot Hundred Fury Attack: Hanabi jumps to disrupt the balance of the Land. Therefore, she releases several hip attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Keijo!!!!!!!! Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Yandere Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Healers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Xebec Category:Tier 8